


Kinktober

by autumnpossum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnpossum/pseuds/autumnpossum
Summary: Happy Kinktober!! These are the prompts I will be using this month.KissingSpankingBondagePhone sexDom/subSwitchknife/bloodplayTemperature playPublicHumiliationPet playSleepy SexTentaclesPraiseDegradationBody swapDeep seaGhostGraveyardSoldOverstimulationSweetWingsPlague timesWatersportsEdgingBreedingDouble penetrationTeasingTeacher/StudentMonster/vampire/Halloween





	1. Day 1: Kissing

Dean had been dreading this night, he hated that he agreed to go to this bar with Garth. What even sounded appealing enough for him to agree? Yes, he does love to drink but he hates being around strangers. As soon as they arrived at the bar, Garth had saw a group of people he knew and ran over to them to greet them. While Garth was convincing his friends to come meet Dean, Dean was already sitting at the bar ordering a shot. 

When Garth had finally given up on making his friends leave where they were, he went over to Dean. 

"Hey, is everything going okay?" Garth asked. 

"Yeah, go have fun man. I'll be here when your'e ready to leave. Drink all you want, I will drive us back, this place has awful whisky so I won't be drinking anymore than that godawful shot I had when we arrived," Dean told him. Garth ordered a gin and tonic and fluttered off with it. 

Soon after Garth had left the bar and Dean had pulled out his phone to do some research on lake demons, Dean had noticed a mysterious man sit down at the bar in a beige trench coat and tie.

Dean notices this guy staring at him and is interested in him to say the least. Dean is about to order the man a drink, but realizes the man is gone. Damn, you take your eyes off someone for a second and then they disappear... Dean gets interrupted from his thoughts by someone sitting next to him. The man sitting next to Dean is the guy who was watching him earlier. 

"Why aren't you drinking?" The man asked, his voice slow and deep. 

"Uhh, I um, the whiskey sucks, ya know?" Dean responds, flustered at how aroused he got just by hearing this man's voice. 

"So, if I were to offer you a drink you would turn it down?" the man asked, the blue in his eyes were like the color of your favorite blue, not sky blue, but your favorite even if you didn't know you had a favorite blue. 

Dean swallowed hard. "I wouldn't turn down anything from you, sir," Dean didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. 

"Sir?" the deep voiced, blue eyed man questioned while raising an eyebrow. 

Dean, too flustered for words, nodded. 

"Would you like to get out of here?" he asked. 

"Uhh, I, um, have to take my friend home," Dean whined. 

"We won't be gone long, just go tell him you'll be right back," the man smirked. 

"Oh-okay, I'll be back," Dean struggled to get out. 

The man chuckled to himself about how he was making the man with candy apple green eyes feel. When dean came back, the man was still chuckling to himself. Dean tapped the trench coated man on the shoulder. The man turned around and walked around Dean. The man guided Dean by the small of his back, making Dean weak in the knees. 

"Castiel," the man with the ability to make Dean melt said. 

"What?" Dean questioned. 

"That is my name," Castiel said. 

Castiel led Dean out of the bar and into the alley behind it. Dean should have been alarmed but Dean felt like Castiel had cast a spell on him. 

Castiel pushed Dean against the wall and traps him between his arm and the wall. Dean sucks in a sharp breath. Castiel gets closer to Dean and moves his other hand to Dean's growing bulge. 

Dean whimpers as Castiel moves his face closer to him. 

"You looked so pretty at that bar, I had to meet you. I didn't realize you would be so needy," Castiel growled in Dean's ear. Dean moaned. 

Castiel met Dean's moan with his own lips. Dean's lips were so soft against Castiel's mildly chapped ones. Castiel opened his mouth to snake his tongue into Dean's mouth. His mouth tasted like shitty whiskey and apple pie. Dean grinded himself into Castiel's warm hand. The feeling of his boxers not giving Dean the release he needs.

"Pluh-Please C-Cas," Dean moaned and moved his head back allowing Castiel to kiss his neck. Dean moaned again.

Castiel chucked, and moved back to Dean's mouth, Dean whimpered upon meeting Castiel's lips again. Castiel smiled and gave Dean the lightest peck on the lips. 

"You should be getting back to your friend," Castiel told Dean. 

"I don't want to," Dean whined. 

"I'll take you back," Castiel said and began taking Dean back to the bar.


	2. Day 2: Spanking

"I have something for you," Dean told Castiel.

Dean had been teasing Castiel all day. Pushing himself against Castiel's crotch, mouthing off to him, and pulling on his hair.   
——-  
Dean bit his lip in anticipation of Castiel's next hit. Castiel smirked and swatted Dean's clothes ass once more.

"Take your pants off," Castiel commanded.

"Make me," Dean snapped back at him.  
Castiel smiled and landed a hard blow on Dean's ass. "Now." He growled.

Dean stood up and turned to face Castiel, he slowly unbuttoned his pants. Castiel raised his eyebrow in anticipation. Dean pulled his pants down a little to show Castiel his pastel purple panties.

"Mmm is this what you had for me?" Castiel asked unable to take his eyes off of the thin, purple panties that perfectly shaped Dean's cock, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Yes, Daddy," Dean whispered taking his jeans the rest of the way off.

Castiel walked closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle to grab his ass. Dean gasped as Castiel kissed him. Moving one of his hands to Dean's dick, Castiel palmed him and pulled away from the kiss. Dean scrunched his nose at the lack of kissing.

Giving a final rub, Castiel told Dean to turn around and bend over onto the bed. For the first time all day, Dean didn't talk back.

Dean slowly bent onto the bed, the purple fabric stretching across the globes of Dean's ass. Castiel was mesmerized by how beautiful Dean looked.

"Are you gonna do something or just stare at me?" Dean said, Castiel could hear the smirk spreading across his face.

With that remark, Castiel walked out of the room only to return with a wooden paddle. He rubbed his hand across Dean's perky ass and then hits him with the paddle. Dean winces as Castiel hits him again and eventually the winces become moans of pleasure.

After a handful of hits with the panties on, Castiel removes the panties and notices they are damp with precum.

"I love that this is getting you off," Castiel said as he looked lovingly at Dean's red ass. Dean moaned loudly at Castiel's words.

Castiel rubbed a hand over each of Dean's bruised, supple cheeks. Dean winced at the sudden grabbing.

"You did so good, baby," Castiel praised him.

"Thank you, Daddy," Dean whimpered as Castiel climbed into the bed with him, cuddling Dean and kissing him lightly on the nose.


	3. Day 3: Bondage

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I want this. I want to try it. I saw it on the YouTube," Castiel said nodding his head. Dean chuckled.

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Dean nodded and motioned Cas to get onto the bed.

Castiel hopped onto the bed and scooted so his back was against the headboard. The coolness of the headboard on his bare back mixed with his excitement of not knowing exactly what all Dean was going to do to him gave him goosebumps. Of course they had talked about this before, but it was different when it was going to actually happen.

"Lay down," Dean commanded.

Cas shuddered in anticipation and did as he was told. Dean walked around to the right side of the bed and cuffed Castiel's right hand to the headboard and did the same to the left hand. Dean put the key to the demon cuffs next to the bed. Castiel could feel the lack of power that he normally had, he could feel himself wanting to try to resist the cuffs but he couldn't.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. It feels... different," Castiel told him.

"And you remember the safeword?" he asked.

"Yes, it's peanut butter," Castiel said, pleased with what he had come up with earlier.

Dean shook his head and smiled. "I still think that's too long, but if that's what makes you happy."

Dean got onto the bed and straddled Cas giving him a gentle kiss. Dean could feel Castiel's semi hard cock against himself. When Dean pulled away, Castiel tried to sit up to kiss him again, but was locked down. He whined in protest. Dean chuckled and bent down just out of reach from Castiel. Castiel struggled to kiss Dean again.

"Please, Dean," Castiel pleaded.

Dean smirked and kissed Castiel passionately and started grinding on him. Dean could feel the precum from Cas leaking through both of their pairs of boxers. Dean broke the kiss and started kissing Castiel's neck, making him moan. Dean moves down Cas, biting both his nipples and kissing down his stomach. When Dean got to Castiel's boxers, he kissed his dick through his underwear. Castiel bucked his hips up. Dean got up and Cas whined in protest.

Dean walked over to the nightstand and got out a blindfold and some rope.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked while tying each of the angel's legs to either side of the bedposts. Castiel nodded as Dean began to blindfold him. Dean kissed him and Castiel moaned.

"God, you are so pretty," Dean said as he began pulling down Castiel's boxers. Castiel's dick flopped out. Dean looked at the naked angel bound before him and smiled thinking about all the things he was about to do to Cas.

Dean kneeled between Castiel's open legs and gave the angel's stiff cock a few tugs. Castiel moaned at the touch, between the demon cuffs halting his powers and the blindfold Castiel was hyper-aware of everything Dean was doing to him. When Dean felt it was time to switch it up, he let go of Castiel's dick and replaced his hand with his mouth. Dean moaned at the taste of Castiel, while Castiel moaned about how well of a job Dean's mouth was doing.

Dean reached up and shoved his fingers in Castiel's mouth to wet them. Castiel sucked on them while Dean hummed around his cock. When Dean felt his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Castiel's mouth and moved them to Castiel's ass. He pushes one finger into him and Castiel sharply inhaled in pleasure. Soon Dean was adding more fingers and when he felt that Cas was ready he stopped sucking his dick. Castiel whined at the sudden stop but cried out in ecstasy when Dean pushed his cock into Castiel's hole.

"You feel so good, Angel," Dean groaned ending each word with a thrust. Castiel felt each thrust like a pit of fire in him. He had never felt something so good. The demon cuffs made it to when Dean hit his prostate over and over he was nearly crying because it felt so good.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful," Dean said kissing Castiel who was withering in ecstasy.

"I-I'm getting cl-close," Castiel panted.   
"You can cum any time you want to, sweetie," Dean told him.

Castiel screamed in pleasure and came. A few more thrusts and Dean came in his angel. Dean pulled out and looked at the fucked out man beneath him, chained, roped, blindfold, and leaking cum. Dean bent over to kiss Castiel and remove his blindfold.

"Was that okay, Angel?" He asked.

"Yes, it was perfect," Castiel said with hooded eyes and a yawn.

"Let me untie you, Dean said as he unlocked each cuff from Castiel's wrist and kissing where the red marks from where Castiel tried to move against them, he did the same to his ankles.

"I love you," Dean said crawling in bed next to Castiel and kissing his head.

"I love you, too," Castiel said with a yawn.


	4. Day 4: Phone Sex

It started as a standard phone call. Castiel just wanted to call to make sure Dean's investigation was going well. Castiel just wanted to tell Dean that he loved him and kissed staring into his candy apple green eyes.

Dean was hoping that Castiel would call him, he needed to tell him about his day. It was literally awful. Dean had so much to tell Cas, but really he just wanted to get fucked by him.

"My day would have been a lot better if you were here," Dean said, his voice low and gruff.

"And why is that?" Castiel wondered.

"So you could fuck me," he whispered into the phone.

Castiel hummed in amusement, not know that Dean was already palming himself through his jeans.

"What all would you want me to do to you?" Castiel questioned, hoping to frustrate Dean so when he came home they would have amazing sex.

"A-anything you wanted," Dean said softly, growing tired of just palming himself through his jeans. He had to get something better fast.

"So what if I held you down?" Castiel wondered. Dean moaned into the speaker, Castiel didn't fully realize how close Dean was to cumming yet. 

"I-I would love that," Dean whispered while pulling his dick out, groaning at his own hand. Castiel finally caught on to what was happening and smirked. 

"I would love to tie you down. I would slowly kiss down your body and leave hickeys and bites all the way from your neck to your waist. When I finally get to your underwear band I would drag them down your legs inch by inch," Castiel paused to listen to the noises Dean was making. 

Dean had began to stroke his cock faster and faster while Castiel's slow, deep voice tortured him. Dean couldn't wait to get home so Cas could fuck him. 

"I can't wait for you to get home so I can fuck you properly. As much as I love listening to you get yourself off, I think I could do a better job," Castiel said in a low yet needy voice. 

Dean groaned and continued to get himself off. Castiel had gotten turned on from listening to Dean pleasure himself and began stroking his own cock. 

Castiel moaned into the phone while rubbing himself, which in turn made Dean groan again, this time louder than before. It really helped that Castiel was getting himself off at the same time Dean was. 

Dean needed something to suck on, so he stuck his fingers in his mouth wishing it was Castiel's cock. While Dean was moaning on his fingers, Castiel began to rub his nipple. Castiel moaned as he started to rub his cock faster. 

"Fuck," Castiel moaned, "Shit, you sound to pretty." 

Dean moaned, "T-thank you." Dean felt himself about to cum, he threw his head back and groaned. 

"P-puh-please, c-can i-ah, can I c-cum?" Dean whined. 

"Y-yes, baby," Castiel said, also about to cum. Dean gave out one final groan and a few more strokes and came. Listening Dean cum, Castiel also came. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Dean said panting.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you," Castiel whispered. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
